Opposites
by JunotheWolf
Summary: Jack Frost is all about frost and snow. So what happens when he meets a girl whom he hurts when he touches her? And what will he do when he falls in love with her? Spoilers in the prelude.
1. Prelude

N**ote: Jack Frost, Santa, the Easter Bunny, Santa, Sand Man, the Tooth Fairy, and this first part of the prelude all belong to DreamWorks. I do not own the characters or the scene. However, the OC in the second part of the prelude is mine. Do NOT steal the character.**

**Warning: ****BIG SPOILER OF THE ENDING OF RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! If you do not wish to have the ending spoiled for you, then I would recommend seeing the movie and then reading this frantic.**

…

Then, all of a sudden, Santa's flying sleigh appeared out of the sky and rocketed over to the group. Jamie and his friends gaped in awe at the wondrous machine.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," Bunny remarked to Santa with a grin.

Santa smiled back at Bunny then turned to Jack Frost and murmured, "Time to go."

The group then all got together, and Sandy tossed a few streams of sand high into the air, exploding into glittery fireworks and twinkling down like snow. The kids oohed and ahhed and reached up toward the sky.

"Happy Eastah, ya little ankle bitah," said Bunny to the little girl, handing her a colorful Easter egg as he smiled. The girl giggled and petted his soft, twitchy nose. "I'm gonna miss ya."

Jack smiled as he looked over his new guardian friends and then to the kids and saw Jamie gazing up at him sadly.

"You're leaving?" Jamie asked worriedly, "But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you…"

"Hey, hey, slow down, slow down." Jack kneeled down on one knee and placed his cold hand on Jamie's shoulder. "You telling me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes out?"

"No…"

"Ok, well, do you stop believing in the sun when the clouds block it out?"

Jamie giggled a little and half smiled. "No."

"We'll always be there, Jamie," said Jack. "And now, we'll always be here," He reached out and touched the center of Jamie's chest, "which kind of makes you a guardian, too."

He then grinned and stood to make his way to the sleigh, but suddenly, Jamie cried, "Jack!" and ran toward him and gave him a big hug. Jack was startled a moment, then smiled and gave him a heartfelt hug back. He hopped onto the runners of the sleigh, Santa shook the reigns of his reindeer, and then they were off. The children cheered and waved happily as the shimmering snow fell from the sky. Bells from the sleigh jingled merrily as it flew into the nippy morning air.

...

I peered out from the hole in the tree bark just as the boy with the white hair and the staff climbed onto Santa's sleigh. How lively they all looked, happy and spirited and ready to take on new challenges. And how that boy looked like me… Well, not that much, but we both had a thin body and a staff.

I reached my frail hand over to the small orb on the top of my wooden staff. The orb lightened a little when I touched it, as it always did, but not as much as it would in the spring. How I missed the spring. I sneezed and hugged my knees for warmth without any success.

Suddenly it occurred to me- I could get help! I winced then slowly and painfully dragged myself out from the tree hole on the ice and started yelling.

"Santa! Easter Bunny! Tooth Fairy! Sand Man!" I cried, raising my frozen hand in the air slowly, but it was too late. I watched with sorrow as the sleigh flew on. The boy with the white hair, though, caught my eye, and his smile turned to a frown as he looked into my eyes curiously. He must've only caught a glimpse of me or didn't know I was there, because then he looked on with a smile of happiness onto the world.

I knew my last chance would be the kids. My hands willed me on forward as they carried me across the ground. My blonde braid dragged behind, all the flowers in it dead from the frost, and my feet nearly blue from cold. I kept moving on until I was within eyeshot of the kids and started waving my arms about in as quickly a manner as I could.

"Kids! What's the name…?" I tried to recall what someone had called the kid. "Jamie! Jamie, look over here!" No response as he ran about with his friends in the golden glitter. I crawled closer and kept calling, but still no response. Getting desperate, I started squirming and screaming, and tears streamed down my face only to get frozen by the cold. I could feel the ice beneath me freezing me and making me even sicker, so I kept crawling until I was right beside them. The kids were gathered in a group talking about the adventure they just had.

"Did you see that sleigh?" said the rather large and menacing looking girl.

Another kid spoke, the littlest girl, holding up her brightly colored egg. "Easter Bunny! Easter Bunny!"

"Did you see Jack Frost?" Jamie exclaimed. "His staff and the frost and everything!"

Jack Frost. So that was the boy with the white hair's name.

"Jamie, I beg you, help me…" I sobbed helplessly. My hand reached out to grab his hand. Only for it to fall right through him.

An adult called the children in for hot chocolate and they all screamed and ran in excitedly, leaving me here alone in the frost.

Who was I kidding? They wouldn't help me. They wouldn't believe in Mother Nature.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: I do NOT own the character Jack Frost.**

…

The morning sun shone down on the green spring hills, reaching its arms of warmth out to the world after a long winter. Trees sprouted brand new leaves and colorful tulips climbed to the sky after staying in hiding underground. Snow white daisies popped open like fireworks on the Fourth of July. A graceful doe bounded across the meadow, a young fawn following close behind.

I took a deep breath, taking in the smell of grass and pollen. With each step I took, flowers bloomed beneath my feet in bright colors. After a terrible winter of sickness, it was finally the end of April: springtime. In fact, as soon as the snow had started to melt, I felt my weakness fade. When the flowers came up from their winter hibernation, I felt even better.

It had been ten years since that first terrible winter when I had suffered.

_I draw power and energy when the plants grow_, I thought, _and when they die in the winter, I grow weak with them._

Suddenly, the glowing gold orb on my staff glowed brighter and caught my attention. Inside the orb, there was a small, lively town still covered in snow. Duty called for me to help the town transfer from winter to spring.

"Wind, take me to the town!" I cried, and up and away the wind took me. I laughed and smiled as the warm wind whipped my golden braid behind me, and the strings on my jade green hoodie flew, too. Flowers in my hair fell from my hair and gently floated down to Earth below. Staff in hand, the wind took high into the sky to my destination.

The wind landed me at the entrance of the town. I shivered as my bare feet touched the frozen, snowy ground. The flowers that grew beneath my feet immediately died with the frost. I smiled; this would be a beautiful town after I, Mother Nature, touched it up.

My feet took me forward and I took my staff, hovering it close to the ground but not quite touching. Underneath the glowing orb, the ice melted and fresh grass grew. Red Azaleas and pink Cosmos opened up to the sunshine. Bluebells and Silver bells silently rang with the joy and hope of spring. I made my way to the orchards and fields of crops, making the apple and cherry trees blossom and watching as the carrots and lettuce grew. I finished off the job with my favorite, the Irises that opened their majestic blue and purple petals on the edge of the small lake nearby. I stroked the soft, delicate petals with my finger, and then turned to watch as the villagers awakened from their nighttime slumber and emerged from their homes to be welcomed by the beauty of spring. The young girls kneeled down and smell the flowers and the boys would run about, chasing each other and tumbling in the new grass.

I strolled through the townhouses, watching as they admired the bright colors.

"Momma, what happened to the snow?" I heard one little girl ask her mother.

"Well," the mother replied, "Jack Frost had to go take a vacation after keeping everything cold all winter. When he leaves, the snow melts, and it becomes spring."

I frowned and walked up to the girl, getting on one knee so I would be her height. "Mother Nature makes the flowers grow," I said hopefully. "She takes her magic staff and melts the snow, so spring can come."

The little girl smiled at her mother then ran right through me to go play with her friends.

I watched with sadness as the girls and boys played in grass. They didn't appreciate my work. They didn't know I existed.

With a heavy heart, I flew to the top of a house and sat on the rooftop, my feet hanging down. Vines started growing around where I sat, and formed into the shape of a guitar. I picked it up, making a pick out of tree bark, and strummed the guitar experimentally. When I was satisfied with how it sounded, I began to sing.

_People say we got it made_

_Don't they know we're so afraid?_

_Isolation_

_We're afraid to be alone_

_Everybody got to have a home_

_Isolation _

_Just a boy and a little girl_

_Trying to change the whole wide world_

_Isolation_

_The world is just a little town_

_Everybody trying to put us down_

_Isolation _

_I don't expect you to understand_

_After you've caused so much pain_

_But then again, you're not to blame_

_You're just a human, a victim of the insane _

_We're afraid of everyone_

_Afraid of the sun_

_Isolation_

_The sun will never disappear_

_But the world may not have many years_

_Isolation_

"Wow, you have a beautiful voice."


End file.
